


baby you're the highlight of my lowlife (take a shitty day and make it alright)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [53]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fist Fights, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: The dress was muddy.The original white of the dress was gone, mostly, the stain of the dirt coating it now. It coated his hands and his face as well, and he wanted to wipe it away, wanted to clean his face and get everything off, but he couldn’t bring himself to touch his face, couldn’t bring himself to make himself look better.or, Wilbur goes and finds Dream after the wedding
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Sapnap, Sapnap & Wilbur Soot
Series: the dream team fics [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 9
Kudos: 472





	baby you're the highlight of my lowlife (take a shitty day and make it alright)

**Author's Note:**

> ok disclaimer i havent seen the video of the wedding yet i wrote this literally just off of what ive read in fanfics n what ive heard off of my tumblr dashboard
> 
> dedicated to uhhh azzie, violet, jannat, ash, and bee :]
> 
> title from lowlife by poppy
> 
> c!george has joined the club of characters that i liked until they did smth and within 2 minutes i hated them. for only rn it consists oly him and richard cameron from dead poets society

The dress was muddy.

The original white of the dress was gone, mostly, the stain of the dirt coating it now. It coated his hands and his face as well, and he wanted to wipe it away, wanted to clean his face and get everything off, but he couldn’t bring himself to touch his face, couldn’t bring himself to make himself look better.

What was the point? His fiancé thought he was cheating on him, one of his best friends (not really a best friend anymore) took him behind a pillar and kissed him without his fucking consent, and his other best friend’s probably siding with him.

“They probably don’t want me to ever return.” He says quietly to himself, a sob nearly breaking the sentence. “They probably think that I  _ liked _ it.”

The water moves quietly beside him, and all he can do is bury his face into his arms as he cries once more. The tears cut a path through the dirt on his face, but he can’t find it in himself to touch his face, to clean himself. 

“I’m a horrible person.” He cries to himself aloud, the entire world deaf to him. “I-I didn’t pull away, I didn’t, it’s my fault-!” His sob breaks his sentence, and he buries his face back into his arms.

A hand touches him, gently, but he reacts as if he’s been shocked, jerking his head up, his eyes wide as he looks for whoever was there.

It was Wilbur, face gentle, eyes soft, and there’s anger in his hands, anger in the way he holds his body, but he doesn’t know if that’s directed towards him or not.

“Dream?” Wilbur speaks softly, and he doesn’t deserve this soft voice, doesn’t deserve this kind treatment, not after that. Not after everything. “Are you okay?”

Dream shakes his head before he can think about it, a sob building in his throat, and all it takes is Wilbur sitting on the grass beside him and opening up his arms for Dream to hug him tightly, nearly sitting on his lap.

“I’m sorry.” He cries, hands clutching the jacket of Wilbur’s jacket. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m such a  _ fuckup _ , I’m sorry.”

“Dream, Dream, you aren’t a fuckup, I promise you that. You aren’t.” Wilbur tries, and Dream can only cry.

“I am, Wilbur, I am. I should’ve pulled away, I should’ve, but I was just so scared of what George would do if I pulled away, I was so scared of what he would do if I refused, but I didn’t give him consent, Wilbur, you have to believe me, I didn’t!” Dream holds on to him, and Wilbur can only try his best to ground him as the man lets all of his feelings pour out.

“I know, Dream, I know.” He tells him, quiet. “I believe you.”

“I’m sorry for wasting all of this money as well.” Dream says, and when Wilbur frowns, he continues before he can say anything. “I don’t think Fundy will want to marry me anymore, now that I let George kiss me. He won’t want to be with me, anymore.”

“That’s a lie.” Wilbur tells him, “Fundy will still want to marry you, I bet you that. And you didn’t let George kiss you, alright? He did it without your consent, and it isn’t your fault for it happening. It’s  _ his _ fault, that fucking asshole.”

Dream doesn’t protest against him, not this them, and slowly, he quiets in his arms. When Wilbur looks down some moments later, he finds the man asleep in his arms, his dirt-stained cheek pressed firmly against his jacket. He can only smile at the sight and gently gets up, pulling the man with him.

He walks back to the wedding hall, and when he does so, there are 3 things he sees. First, he sees all of the guests have left, minus Sap and Fundy, who are both sitting at the altar, chatting idly to one another. Second, he sees that there’s a blood stain on Fundy’s suit and on his fists, with only a little on his face. Third, he sees the bruises knuckles of Sap’s fists as he finally walks in.

“Hey,” he calls out quietly, and when the two look up, their faces break out into smiles. “He’s asleep.”

Fundy stands up and walks over to him, and gently, he takes Dream’s sleeping body from his arms.

Wilbur can see the soft smile on Fundy’s face, and he gives him an unnoticed smile before moving and settling beside Sap.

“What happened while I was gone?” He asks, while Fundy settles on the ground in front of them with Dream secure in his arms.

“I kinda, uh, broke George’s glasses and made him nearly go blind.” Sap says, staring at his knuckles, and Wilbur pulls out a roll of bandages from his inventory before tossing them to the black haired man. “Oh, thanks!”

Fundy stays silent, for a moment, but when Dream shifts in his arms, the man sighs. “I broke his nose.”

“What?” Wilbur asks, while Sap claps. “I want even gone that long!”

“You didn’t tell me that you broke his nose!” Sap says with glee. “You’re my new favorite person. Ever.”

Fundy just shrugs with a smile on his face.

“Anything for Dream.” He says, and the silence settles over them again.

It’s a couple minutes before Sap speaks again, voice soft.

“Wilbur?” The man hums to show that he’s listening. “What exactly happened out there?”

“A lot.” He says, and he nearly doesn’t continue (but he’s not that mean, okay?), but he takes a breath and continues before either of them can ask again. “He was crying, by the docks.”

“Was it by that one little red boat?” Fundy asks him, quietly, and when he nods, he sighs, running his fingers through Dream’s dirty hair. “That’s where we met. Like, that’s where we had our first unofficial date and ate by the docks, and that’s where we would return to whenever we wanted to meet up with each other.”

“Oh, god.” Sap says, and Wilbur can’t even say anything in response to that.

“That’s where he was, when I found him, and just... He didn’t stop crying, the entire time I was with him. He kept blaming himself and saying it was his fault, and said that he was a fuckup, and said that you probably weren’t going to want to marry him now.”

“Why would I not want to marry him?” Fundy asks, and Wilbur’s frown on his face only deepens.

“He said that he’s the one who didn’t pull away from George, and said that it’s his fault that he didn’t pull away. But he knew he was in shock, he told me. But he’s still blaming himself.” Wilbur finishes, and in the quiet of the night, they all look at Dream.

They stay in the silence for a few moments, all sitting together, but Fundy eventually gets up, still holding Dream in his arms. 

“I’m going to go bring him home.” He says quietly, and Wilbur and Sap both give him a silent wave and a quiet goodbye before he leaves, walking quietly in the darkness of the night.

His and Dream’s house comes up soon enough, and gently, he carries his fiancé up the stairs and into their bedroom.

He settles him on the bed and changes quietly, and he gently shakes Dream awake, not enough to make him be truly awake, but awake enough so that he can help him out of his dirty dress. Surprisingly, Dream works with him, and soon enough he’s lying in the bed beside Dream, with the blonde resting his head right on Fundy’s chest.

“I love you.” Dream says quietly, eyes closed and his body relaxed, and Fundy smiles at him, gently leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead.

“I love you too, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> im @newtsmas on tumblr


End file.
